Redman
Redman (レッドマン Reddoman) is an alien from Planet Red in the Red Nebula and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Redman has a very anti-heroic personality, as while he protects people and others, he is also very aggressive and brutal towards kaiju, even outright killing them. He prefers to use physical fighting over using beams. History Debut: Redman vs. Vernonn Redman made his debut where he snuck up on Vernonn's clique on some woods they were preparing to invade, which he wouldn't allow (well that and they were evil). As Vernonn was talking to Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus then a Red Arrow came through and pierced through Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus, killing him. After mourning the loss of Gadflalalalalaaaaaaaaqwarnus for about three seconds, Vernonn then searched for who threw the spear; it was Redman! Blue Doctor, Pink Guy and Excrementgon saw Redman and then ran for their lives, except Vernonn who felt he could take him on. He was horribly wrong. Redman slashed his Re Knife against Vernonn, causing Vernonn to roll over. Redman repeatedly bashed down his fists against Vernonn, then grabbed him by the legs and bashes him repeatedly down to the ground over and over, before then bashing him against a tall tree over and over. Vernonn wouldn't give. Redman then got out his Red Knife, repeatedly stabbing against Vernonn in chest. Vernonn still wouldn't give. Redman then grabbed Vernonn by the head and then goes up a hill, throwing Vernonn off of it. After Vernonn rolled off the cliff like an empty suit, he still wouldn't give. So then Redman then threw down his Red Arrow at Vernonn's chest, pinning him down to the ground and piercing through him. Vernonn STILL wouldn't give. Having had enough, Redman then fired Red Thunder down against Vernonn, causing him to explode. Vernonn's head then appeared to Redman though, still alive and squawking his head off. Vexed, Redman then kicked Vernonn's head aways, sending him flying elsewhere. After taking care of Vernonn and his forces, Redman then held out his knife and took off, looking for other monsters to kill. Redman vs. Vernonn 2 Redman reappeared when Vernonn and his three mercenaries challenged him, to which he (Redman) then arrived to fight the four after waiting for their guard to be down. Redman fought off Zeek first; Zeek shot out his flames towards Redman, to which Redman then slashed his Red Knife against him, sending off sparks. Zeek then staggered back and then fired out Darkness Bolts all around Redman. Redman then rolled out of the ways in time, then rushing up and punching down against Zeek, bashing at his head over and over, before then kicking him in the groin and then kicking him against a tree, defeating him. Madarla was up next; Madarla then rushed up and fought Redman. Madarla fired her mist at Redman, to which Redman then slashed his knife at her---but then she used her slime form to have his attacks pass through her. Redman then fired Red Thunder at Madarla, forcing her to revert to normal. Madarla then inflated herself and slammed down against Redman, pinning him down to the ground. Moments later though, Redman then kicked Madarla off of him, then punched at Madarla's stomach, before then using his Red Arrow at Madarla, deflating and defeating her. Up next was Cabron; Cabron then came in and fired his arm cannon all around Redman. Redman rolled around to avoid the blasts and then used his duplication attack and then ganged up on Caborn, to which Cabron then opened fire at his duplicates. While the duplicates were destroyed, Redman managed to defeat Cabron by delivering a powerful punch attack against his face, defeating him. Finally, all that was left was Vernonn; Vernonn then ran in to charge at Redman, only for Redman to throw his Red Arrow at his chest and then proceed to beat him to a bloody pulp. Redman then piled him up ontop of the rest and then took off; heading out to fight some other monsters. Vernonn Black Redman first appeared in the RP where he spotted Mecha-Vernonn and then proceeded to beat the tar out of him, tearing at him violently and ripping off one of his arms, proceeding to beat down Mecha-Vernonn with one of them. Later on when Vernonn came down with Vernonn Black, Redman reappeared to get back at Vernonn, then chasing him off. Clash of the Idiots Redman made a cameo in the RP where he came up and saw both Vernonn's and ShannonGoji's ash remnants after Neo Spacegodzilla destroyed them both, before then speeding off and going "meep meep", Roadrunner-style. The Cats The Internet Forgot Redman appeared near the end of the RP where he showed up to thrawt another one of Vernonn's plans and save the Cyber-Kitties, by showing up and throwing a Red Arrow at Shrekzilla's chest, then rushing over to beat down Shrekzilla. Redman then repeatedly stabbed at Shrekzilla with his Red Arrow and then his Red Knife, to which then Shrekzilla fired his Onion Breath against him. Redman got furious and then proceeded to beat Shrekzilla to a bloody pulp with his fists, before then finally lifting him up the ground, then throwing him into the air; then using his Red Thunder against him, blowing up Shrekzilla and finally killing him. Redman then looked at the Cyber-Kitties and then took off. Vengeance of the Nerds Redman was the only one not to be effected by Nerdatron's H-Boxes. Hours later, after all three of the Cyber-Kitties went to take a bathroom break, Redman then appeared and smashed their H-Box, then leaving behind a letter to them. Later on, as the Cyber-Kitties fought off Nerdatron some more, then Redman came in. Nerdatron fired his Pencil Missiles all around against Redman, to which Redman just started bashing down his fists repeatedly down against Nerdatron. Nerdatron then opened fired his Pencil Missiles around at Redman. Morgana then threw her katana into Nerdatron's tank cannon, jamming it and then blowing it up, also giving Redman a better chance of defeating Nerdatron. The blast then implodes on his back, causing his back to combust; much to Nerdatron's displeasure. Redman then threw his Red Arrow at Nerdatron, causing him to fall over. Redman then proceeded to beat down Nerdatron, tearing off of his arms in the process. Nerdatron then fired his eye lasers at Redman, followed up with Redman slashing his Red Knife all across Nerdatron. Nerdatron then insulted Redman for seemingly missing him, only then for Nerdatron to slide across, revealing that he was sliced diagonally. Redman then used Red Thunder on Nerdatron, destroying him, which also Nerdatron described this as "the worst RP ever" before then exploding. Redman then took off. Don't Invade Without Your Comrades Redman reappeared when he and Ultra Ace both showed up to combat against Vernonn (as usual) and Sankatoonchaichonkoongahooramooragolol. Redman and Ultra Ace were about to finish him off, until then Hanuman came in, and the two then began to fight him off instead. Abilities & Arsenal * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Redman specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Usually weakening his opponent with punches and kicks and finishing them off with his weapons. * Body Armor: Redman's body is 20 times stronger than steel. This allows him to survive in the vaccum of space and withstand 300,000 degrees of heat. * Red Ear: Redman's antanae-like ears can hear sounds from 300㎞ away. * Beam Lamp: Redman has a beam lamp on his belt which seems only to be used to fire the Slice Cutter. * Red Knife: Redman can create an oversized knife which he can fling at the enemy or use it to slash enemies. The results vary, from explosion to impalement. It seems to vary in strength, sometimes it can be blocked by the monsters bare hands but a single explosion from it can kill five monsters at once. * Red Arrow: Redman has a spear similar to Ultraman Jack's Ultra Cross which is usually stored in small size, but can be enlarged at will and used to stab enemies. ** Red Shot: A beam fired from the tip of the Red Knife. * Red Kick/Punch: Like many tokusatsu heroes, Redman named his kicking and chopping attacks after himself. * Red Fall: Redman can throw his opponent onto the ground or off a cliff. * Red Chop: A chop upon the opponent's head. * Red Jump: He simply jumps into the air. * Slice Cutter: A cutter which is fired from the beam lamp on the center of his belt. * Red Thunder: Redman can shoot a white beam at his opponents, similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. * Flight: Redman can fly at Mach 5. * Teleportation: Redman can teleport to confuse his opponents. * Duplication: Redman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own. Trivia * Redman was originally used by Oxyonthewolf, then (briefly) Flaredragon00, and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Redman originally was set to appear in the early (and now retconned) version of the Third Monster Island War, but he was retconned out of it. * Redman is Vernonn's unofficial main rival, due to the fact he is the "hero" to fight off Vernonn the most. * Redman's rivalry with Vernonn is similar to the Roadrunner with Wile E. Coyote. from Looney Tunes. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Flying Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)